<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rio: a poetry collection by allmywill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697778">rio: a poetry collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill'>allmywill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Duran Duran, Rio - Duran Duran (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by Music, Poetry, References to Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by each song off Duran Duran’s 1982 album <em>Rio<em>.</em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. rio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to the album that changed my life! i’ll never get sick of you, Rio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">she moves on the floor,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a picture of the exotic,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a wonderland vacation for</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">all your dreamboat desires</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">lady erupts in flashes of</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">color along the shore,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">whipping sand in your</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">eyes but you cannot</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">dare to look away</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">see her smile,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and you smile too;</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you’re moving before</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you realize it, dancing</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">along the river bed,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">climbing along mountainsides</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">in search of her very essence</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and suddenly it’s your</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">birthday and you’ve given</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">it all to her again, you’ve spent</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">your days chasing after her</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">cherry ice cream flavor,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">looking to revive something</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">deep within yourself</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">she makes you feel alive,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">so alive that you shine</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">with her, you sparkle and</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">she is to thank for every</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chance and every strike</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">of luck thrown your way</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a bird of paradise grown</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">from a crack in the pavement,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">flown from the nest of the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ordinary; you couldn’t be</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">more thankful for her</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">emergence when you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">watch her soar so high</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">blow away the dust</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">off your life, freshen up</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">all that is tired and old,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and invite her into your</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">life again and again</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">your soul mirrors her</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">smile, catching you off guard</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">with an entrancing beam</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">of light — <em>her name is Rio</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. my own way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">set me free,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">break the mold,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ll do it my own way</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">or not at all</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">get me out into</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the street, let me</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">live again, breathe</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">again, covered in</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">red cause green’s</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">just not the same</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">cloaked in leather,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">sun shining down on</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">me; a public figure for</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the masses, somebody to</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">get their hands on</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">screaming in the streets,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">out of windows as buses</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">hurry by, chase me but</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you won’t get very far</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">set me free,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">let me go and let me</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">have something to call</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">mine, for I’ve made my</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">decisions and they’ve lead</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">me here, belonging to me</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and all my own</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">straight to number one,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">straight to the top! just</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">try to catch me, just you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">try and take what’s</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">always been mine</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve broken the mold,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m on forty-five and</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you’ll never really find</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">me even if you try</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">no fear, no regrets,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I go higher and there’s</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">nothing you can do</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">to stop me</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. like an angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">points of view shift,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">change on the breeze</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and it feels especially</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">strange to you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>life moves, flowing</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>in cascades</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the words you used to</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">say, what could they mean</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">now? the places you used</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">to go, why do they look so</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">different when the sun</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">drops, bringing the cold?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>life moves, drifting</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>in fluidity</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a whistle on the wind</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">calls to you, eyes gleaming</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">across the water, beckoning</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you up, always up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>life moves, floating</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>in heaven</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and the angels whisper as</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you sleep, they tell you that</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">summer’s never truly over</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">even when the heat cracks</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">to its core, they tell you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and your senses recall</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>life moves, ascending</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>in dreamland</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">heart beats fast,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">drumming against your</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">rib cage and hammering</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">an image into your mind;</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">can you see it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>life moves, gleaming</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>in clear rivers</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you’ve never felt this</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">way, you’ve never thought</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">it possible, and yet here</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you are today, the twilight</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">cradling your tired body,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the visions coming on</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">stronger than ever before</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>life moves, streaming</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>like an angel</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lonely in your nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a really special song to me, its beauty never ceases to amaze me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a wispy touch comes</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">like a dream to the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">lonely, the real nightmares</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">coming upon waking,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">upon losing that warm</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">touch forever</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you’re dreaming of salvation,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">of someone holding your hand</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and telling you you’re not</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">as alone as you feel —</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>let me in, let me in</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the nights are dark,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">whispering shadows moving</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">along your walls, it feels</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">like something is fading</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and you are pulled from</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">your paradise</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the glimmers of your desires</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">often dissipate into nothingness,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">into half a remembered sensation</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">that you cannot possibly clutch</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">onto when reality returns,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and I know how it hurts,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">how it aches</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">red rimmed eyes, I know</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you’re tired, tired of the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">yearning and tired of the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">lonesome days that drag</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">into even lonelier nights;</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">your earth erupting in flames,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">brought by the wind you so</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">desperately try to embody</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but even I know of the heat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">beneath your winter, the cold</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you possess a mere antibody</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">for intimacy, because you have</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">always rejected the things</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you desire the most, for fear</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">that you do not deserve them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">love is not war, love is trust</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and fallen walls, love is a</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">glimmer beneath your</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">fragile skin; your refuge</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">houses your tragedy, your</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">soul lost on me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">show me how it got to</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">be this way, walls tumbling</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">down to the grit and rubble</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">of your ice age, say goodbye to</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">that cold, cold lonesomeness</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">of yours — <em>let me in, let me in</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a wispy touch is all you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">dream of, but your nightmare</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">must not follow you into</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">consciousness, so let me</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">in, let my warmth seep in</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hungry like the wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">on the prowl, nightlife</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thrumming beneath my feet,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can feel your breath,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">every wild exhale</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from your mouth</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you love the chase,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you love life on the</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">run, the flashes of</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">heat as you look back,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cause I’m always</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaining on you and</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you can sense me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">surrender is so sweet,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the finest wine when we</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">meet touching my tongue,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">exploding emotions afire</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">for you, my desire and</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my tempting prey</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dripping down my chin,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">a flavor like no other;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">all my efforts never go</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to waste, the chase is</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">always worth the ecstasy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I receive in the end</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you are a reward like</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no other, satiating the</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hunger that drives me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mad in every direction,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my every desire</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the crowd has nothing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">on you, not when I’m</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so determined to call</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you mine, on the</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hunt for you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nightlife dies, you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">inhale and exhale</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my name in the heat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">between us, steam rising</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and gathering on the</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">chilled windows</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hold back the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">how do you feel?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">wind in your hair and</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">lashes curled; we’re waiting</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">for the sky to change color,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the storm upon us,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">within the hour</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">well, I have changed and</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I don’t feel the same, life</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">has turned me upside down</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and demanded my soul,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but I’ve never given</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">up that easy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">my flame’s extinguished</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and I have nothing</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">left — watch the clouds</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">scatter! more rain on</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the way, don’t let it</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">come, don’t let it pour</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">well, I don’t laugh all</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the time, how about you?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">home is seldom a place,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">years of roaming have taught</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">me this, all I do is move</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">switch lanes, keep</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">going, just please <em>hold</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>back the rain</em> — sometimes</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I need it badly, just not</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">today, not tonight</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and I’ll come back</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">around, someday</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">maybe, and</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you’ll see</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the stars burn out,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the storm to blame;</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">wind and thunder, long</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">hair and a devilish smile,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">no time for worry</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. new religion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">say something extreme</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and you’ve got to one up</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">me; I’ve always been too</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">much for anyone to handle,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">doing it all for free</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">so I’ll go where I please</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and as far as I want,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you cannot stop me,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">didn’t I tell you? I’m</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">going way down...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">down the long path</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">lies a secret, it’s my</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">new religion calling,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">echoing down the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">lane for miles</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I am split in two,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(many choices to be made),</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">sometimes I wonder why,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(take your pick),</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I am a million people,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(not one believes in me),</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I think I’m on top,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(and I’m always underneath!)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">down the long path</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">lies my new fixation,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">my new religion, miles</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and miles of lovely</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">dust and sand for me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">stay in line,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(break free, break out),</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">facedown and flailing,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(drowning and worrying),</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I think I’ve made my choice,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(I haven’t even started),</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m bubbling underneath,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(on top of something worthless)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">further down, I can’t</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">stop, drag me further</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and see how far I can</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">make it, my new religion</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">will salvage me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">still going,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">down</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">down</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>down</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and I can’t stop</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">say something extreme</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and keep me underneath,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m too much, I’m talking</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">for free, doing it all for free</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and I can’t stop</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. last chance on the stairway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a unique interpretation of this song, and this is evidence of that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you’re a fleeting thing,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a finality I never finalized</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and an inevitable circumstance</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I have not asked for, thrust</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">upon me at the wrong time</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but I’ve been caught elsewhere</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">though I know here was never</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">for me, I’ve dealt cards you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">never could have guessed</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I had in my deck at all</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">playing with fire, round</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">we go, making rings and</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">wondering why it’s not</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">working, wondering why</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">nothing’s ever easy (though</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">this isn’t meant for me)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">at the bottom of the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">stairs, I see him; I know</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">his games and I want</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">to play, I know this could</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">be my last chance on</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the stairway</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">out of reach, out of touch,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">he watches and he stares</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">back, taunting me like the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">sun in your eyes, like every</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">wave in your hair I never</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">really liked</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">at the bottom of the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">stairs, he’s still at the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">top; maybe heaven is</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a game I’d like to pretend</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">to play, maybe he’s my</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">last chance on the stairway</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">playing with fire, down</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">we go, carried away by</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the landslide and there’s</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">no going back; perfume floods</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">my senses and it’s not</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">yours (not meant for me)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I was caught but it was</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">my chance at salvation,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and down goes the atmosphere,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">sinking low and sinking fast,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">cause I never really</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">needed you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you’re a fleeting thing,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I fell out forever with him,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">from the top of the stairs</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">to the bottom; might have</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">been the look in his eyes</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. save a prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think i’ve captured the essence of this song. i feel this one so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">call me when the sunset</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">fades to the chill of night,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tangled cord around a</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">nervous finger, a tender</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">promise to melt</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">away the ice</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">why are you so afraid?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and what is it that scares</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you? telephone conversations</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">are far less intimate, meet</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">me face to face, meet</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">me down by the water</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">that chill sweeps down</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the alley as we walk,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">pacing down the lane,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">closer to paradise,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tonight’s vacation away</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">from reality</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">touch my skin, I’ll</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">touch yours and we</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">will learn how to chase</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">away the cold, to warm</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">even the darkest, most</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">hopeless night</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>why?</em> don’t ask, please,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">save it for the sunlight</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">leaking through the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">window, for coffee and</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">mussed hair, for the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">gentle clatter of silverware</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">in the kitchen...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">dance and don’t regret,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">don’t let it catch up with</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you just yet, let the thrill</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">take over, let me sink into</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">your paradise and forget,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I just need to forget</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">dream and let go,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">live tonight as the shadows</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">twirl along the wall and along</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the wires, down to the rippling</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">water and back again</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">just don’t ask me <em>why</em>,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">don’t ask me how, and</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">don’t be afraid of what</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">you have yet to see;</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I promise, I promise</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">we melt the ice,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">hot breaths fanning over</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">each other as we ignore</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the chill, we create our</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">own heat to wallow in,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">our own sorrow too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but don’t look so morose,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">save it till the morning after</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. the chauffeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">gloved hands gripping the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">wheel, icy gaze penetrating</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the back of my head, I urge</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the vehicle forward, way</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">down the dark lane</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">it stretches long and narrow,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">seemingly for miles, as the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">haze drifts in from a cracked</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">window, sparkling glass littering</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a </span>
  <span class="s2">black leather interior</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">gloomy eyes watch from</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the forest, blinking and</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">catching aphids off guard;</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">shadows crawl as a hand</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">meets my neck, fingernails</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">sharp and damaged</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I feel her smiling,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">feel the glass start to dig in</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and </span>
  <span class="s2">the hum of the engine,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">vibrating in time with</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">her heart, oh, how it</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">pounds, the drumming</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">so distinct</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but she shatters the</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">back window, and cloaked</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">in lace, she breaks free,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">caught on the shards</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and splinters as she</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">frees herself</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">seagulls gather to</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">carry her away, her lies,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">her leather and lace</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and her tears, stiffening</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">me in my seat as the lane</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">stretches longer, wider</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a vision of tar,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">then overwhelming heat,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">absent of oxygen —</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I am moving forward</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but she has left me so</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">far behind</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the engine drones</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">one last time before</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">it dies, so far behind,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">blue and silver</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ceasing to sing</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>